


ON THE ROPES

by shironek0



Category: Dragonball, Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a DragonMoon Fanfic cover!!! (Crossover)<br/>The main character are Raditz and Minako, he is a very popular boxer,<br/>and she writes for the column of a local fashion newspaper, who is about to lose her job unless she gets an interview with the famous boxer!<br/>This fic was written by <a href="http://giiovz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> WiOvIx  </p><p>En Español: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11150932/1/En-las-cuerdas">www.fanfiction.net/s/11150932/…</a></p><p>Akira Toriyama (c)<br/>Naoko Takeuchi (c)</p>
    </blockquote>





	ON THE ROPES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giiovz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giiovz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909252) by [giiovz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giiovz/pseuds/giiovz). 



> This is a DragonMoon Fanfic cover!!! (Crossover)  
> The main character are Raditz and Minako, he is a very popular boxer,  
> and she writes for the column of a local fashion newspaper, who is about to lose her job unless she gets an interview with the famous boxer!  
> This fic was written by [](http://giiovz.deviantart.com/) WiOvIx  
> 
> En Español: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11150932/…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11150932/1/En-las-cuerdas)
> 
> Akira Toriyama (c)  
> Naoko Takeuchi (c)


End file.
